Werehog Tales 2
by SonicPokemonWarrior1
Summary: The continued chapters. After I finish read Werehog tales chapter 16 by Starkage the Dragon, I was wondering if there was a chapter 17, so I decided to finish the story, Starkage the dragon, Your stories are epic, but if u mind, i want to continue Werehog Tales for you because it was my first story I read from you and it was good, Sonic the Werehog is my favorite Sonic form.
1. Arriving at Mobius

Arriving at Mobius

**I DECIDED TO FINISH WEREHOG TALES FOR CHAPTER 17 SO IF STARKAGE THE DRAGON SEES THIS, I"LL GIVE HER OR HIM THE CREDIT BECAUSE HIS OR HER STORIES OF THIS ONE IS EPIC. WHEN I SAW THE END OF CHAPTER 16, IT WASN'T ANOTHER CHAPTER, SO I"M BRINGING IT BACK. THANKS STARKAGE!**

The plane and the van both landed in front of the entrance of Mobius then Sonia, Manic, Cyrus, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles and Amy got out of thier machines and saw Mobius being under attack, while listing screaming of women and childern and guns firing.

" Wow!" So this is Mobius huh? Looks like a dump." Shadow said while staring inside Mobius.

" That's because Buttnick is trashing it up again, just like he did last time." Manic said while adding on to Shadow.

"That time, he took our city's crown jeweal, almost bringing it to it's final day, but then the three of us, Sonic, me and Manic both brought the jeweal back and it restored Mobius." Sonia said adding to Manic.

" Can we go in now?" Amy pleaded.

" Okay then, let's go in and stop Eggman and Sonic!" Tails yelled in bravery.

They walked in and looked in horror as the city of Mobius is almost down because of the machines going off, then a glimspe of midnight blue fur came close to the group and attacked. Shadow saw it too late and got knocked backwards at the wall and then the bluish-gray werehog came down from the rooftop and landed on all four and snarled at the group.

" Heh,heh,heh. You never learn don't you. And you call yourself, The Ultimate Lifeform." Sonic teased Shadow while his eyes slowly turned a bloody red color.

" Hmph. I'll show you what I can do." Shadow said while forming a Chaos Spear.

" Bring it!" Sonic dared Shadow to come closer.

**A Fight to the end**

Shadow threw the spear at Sonic but then doged while streatching his arms at a nearby pole, then Sonic let go and slashed the air and spun his arms like a typhoon making everyone around it fall. Amy brought out her Piko-Piko hammer and hit Sonic, but broke it while he blocked it with his fists, Knuckles spun in the ground like a drill and came behind Sonic and threw him in the air, while Sonic was off of his guard, Shadow formed another Chaos Spear and threw it at him that made him hit the ground and Rouge spun in a circle while her leg extended and send Sonic flying towards the statue of Queen Aleena. Sonia transformed her medalion into a trigger gun, Manic transformed his medalion into a drum set, Shadow formed another Chaos Spear ready to throw it at Sonic, Knuckles was putting on his Digger Claws and Rouge was ready to spin. Sonic got up and raised his arms 3 feet above his head and banged the ground and everyone knocked over.

" See ya later, I've got buisness with the queen." Sonic smirked then ran away.

" GET BACK HERE!" Shadow said while catching up to Sonic, but didn't see him.

" Great! We just had him if we worked together!" Knuckles yelled while he pounded his fist to the ground.

" Luckily mother is hidden." Sonia said.

" Where?" Amy asked Sonia.

" We don't know, we haven't seen her ever since we came back." Manic explained to the group.

" So what you're saying is, you haven't seen your mother?" Rouge asked the hedgehog siblings.

" That's because Eggman chased her for all of these years and she had to give us away because he was after us too.' Sonia said to Rouge

" Well, let's not focus on that, we need to find Dr. Eggman." Tails said while trying to make a tracker device.

" Okay. You and Cyrus work on a tracking device just in case we see Eggman, while we find those two." Shadow thought of a plot.

" We'll try to finish it before Mobius falls." Amy said to Tails.

" Okay good luck." Tails said to the walking group as they went to find Eggman.


	2. The Man Hunt

The Man Hunt

After they left Tails and Cyrus, Shadow, Amy, Sonia, Manic, Rouge and Knuckles went to search for Dr. Eggman.

" Okay, it would be easier if we all splited up." Shadow said while crossing his arms

" That's a great idea, no wait how 'bout we be paired up in teams. I go with Knuckle-head here, Sonia you go with Mr. Magic Tricks and Amy you go with Grumpy here." Rouge explained to the group while teasing them.

" WAIT A MINUTE! Knuckle-head?" Knuckles growled.

" Yeah and Mr. Magic Tricks, I am a master thief and these aren't tricks, these are real you are just jealous." Manic said while making Rouge blush.

" I'm not jealous of you, I have my own ways of doing it." Rouge blushed.

" Hey, let's get back on topic. We need to find Eggman." Sonia explained to everyone when they were argueing with each other.

" Fine let's go." Everyone else said while they got into groups of 6 and paired up with two and left. After a couple of minutes later, Eggman was in the castle, home of Queen Aleena and the hedgehog siblings and then a couple of seconds later, Sonic found the castle he was in and padded to him.

" Where were you all of this time and where's the queen?" Eggman said while glaring angrilly at his pet.

" Sorry master. The queen wasn't in her castle and I got a little sidetracked because I had to fight them and they are here." Sonic said panting.

" GRRR. How many times I have to fight off those animals?!" Eggman said to himself. " Sonic go and find the queen and as you find her, bring her to me." Eggman ordered Sonic as he scratched at the back of his head while he was smirking at him with his bloody red Sonic ran outside and began his search for the queen. Shadow and Amy were looking around carefully as the guns were still firing at something around the town, Shadow pulls out his watch.

" Rouge come in." He spoke as the image of Rouge picked up.

" Yeah, Rouge here." She spoke back to Shadow.

" Have you find anything strange around you?" Shadow aked.

" No. Wait I see a castle up ahead, I think it's Queen Aleena's castle and I see Sonia and Manic waiting for us." Rouge explained.

" Great." Shadow said while growling and balling his fists." We'll be there."

" Got ya." Rouge said while hanging up.

" So they're in the castle?" Amy asked the black hedgehog.

" Yes, come on let's go." Shadow impatiently said to the pink hedgehog.

**Castle break-in**

Shadow and Amy both ran around Mobius and finally found the castle and Sonia, Manic, Rouge and Knuckles was waiting for them. They entered the castle and they looked at the amazing view of wallpaper, pictures of Aleena, Sonic, Sonia and Manic when they were babies, Shadow snickered to himself.

" Wow! I can't belive Faker would live in this castle like this. He's too much too live in a place like this." Shadow thought to himself while laughing sofly.

" Now listen up, this castle was set up booby-trapped just in case inturders came in so be careful." Sonic warned to the others.

" Wait trapped, how'd Eggman come in then?" Amy asked Sonia.

" He might of hacked the secirity's system." Manic said.

" And how do you know?" Rouge said to Manic while putting her hand on her hip.

" I know a place that's hacked when I see one, and this place is hacked." Manic showed off to Rouge.

" WAIT GUYS!"

" Huh?" Everyone said while seeing a yellow fox flying down to them holding a tiny tracker device and gave it to Shadow.

" It took you 30 minutes to make this little thing?" Shadow said while Tails gave the tracker to Shadow.

" Come on, it's really a tracker and I made another one for Sonic too, and take this, it's a signal to show you where they at." Tails explained.

" Thanks Tails." Knuckles said to the fox while he was flying away.

The hedgehogs, bat and the echinda now went in the castle to look for Eggman. While they were in the castle, Sonic was running around Legregon forest and spotted a white cape, he ran towards it and grabbed the cape. A person screamed for help but the cape tore off and Sonic looses his sight of it, he howled out loud and continues to chase it down. Leading him to a nearby river, the person saw Sonic as he lunged towards her but she dodged and Sonic was in the river and saw it ran away underwater. After 2 minutes, he got out of the river growling then shook the water off of him and smelled and looked around for it and he picked up the ripped part of the cape it was wearing and went back to Mobius to Eggman.


	3. Exploring the castle

Exploring the castle

Sonia, Manic, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow and Amy were wandering around the castle and they found Sonic, Sonia and Manic's bedroom, where they were born.

" So this is where you were born?" Amy asked the green and pink hedgehogs.

" Yeah." Manic said while walking to his bed." This is my bed."

" This is mine and on the far left, is Sonic's." Sonia explained.

" Hmph. I still can't belive that they were born here. It's kind of peaceful here, under the queen, everyone follows orders by the ruler. Imagine, me a king, I can rule anything in my own kingdom." Shadow thought to himself.

" Oh Shadow. I see you're interested in our castle." Sonia said to the black hedgehog while he turned his head.

" Yeah. I'm interested, all right." He thought ot himself. "Interested in finding where Eggman is."

" Well he should be somewhere around here." Knuckles said.

They wandered around some more and saw Sonic coming in the castle running in on all fours with a white cape in his mouth. They hid, then Rouge took out the tracking device and waited for the right moment for Sonic to come closer to them. As soon as Sonic halfway passed them, Rouge put the tracking device on one of his quills and he ran up the stairs.

" Now. It looks like Sonic is going towards the queens' main room." Rouge said while looking at the signal radio.

" NO! That's where mother normally goes to have some time to herself." Sonia said.

" You mean her meeting room, where they ask her questions?" Manic explained to his worried sister.

" Then we have to get moving!" Amy said to the group.

They all ran up the stairs. Meanwhile, Sonic was running towards the meeting room and saw Eggman sitting in the queen's throne and Eggman saw Sonic padding towards him with a torn part of the cape in his mouth.

" Well, did you find her?" Eggman said impatiently to Sonic.

" I did, but she manged to get away, then I got this." Sonic said while handing him a torn part of a white cape.

" Great. Where's the last time you saw her?" Eggman asked.

" Legregon forest." Sonic answered.

" Hmm. Well, let's see if you can bring her back this time." Eggman said while scratching Sonic at the back of his head.

" NOW GO FIND HER!" Eggman yelled.

Sonic almost made it out then blocked by Sonia, Manic, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow and Amy.

" Not so fast werehog." Shadow said to Sonic.

" Heh, heh, heh. Came back for more I see. No matter, Sonic, I want you to fight them and this time bite them, so I can control them too." Eggman ordered to Sonic.

" Yes master." Sonic said while showing his fangs and snarling at the black hedgehog and his eyes became a bloody red color.

" Now this is getting more interesting." Sonic said and then lunged at the group.

**Royal Rumble**

Shadow quickly formed a chaos spear, but dodged Sonic and threw the spear at him, Sonic dodged it and came up behind Knuckles and was prepared to bite him. Knuckles was ready to bite Sonic and he got in the way and Sonic lunged towards him with his fangs ready. Amy got out her hammer and swinged Sonic away from Knuckles and Sonic landed on all fours and slashed Amy.

" OWWW! She yelled.

Sonic padded up to Amy and slowly almost bit her, but was stopped by Rouge. Then Manic formed his medallion into a drum set and started to do a beat, making the castle and ground shake. Unbalcnced, Sonia then transformed her's into a trigger gun and shot Sonic and he howls in pain and landed perfectly again. Sonic growled violently and ran towards them, jumped and spun like a needle. Everyone fell, and Sonic quickly padded towards Shadow and bit him hard. Shadow punches him hard on the head so he could let go and everyone else helped out. Sonic let go of Shadow and smirks at him.

" Heh, heh. Now you might be like me, see ya around, Shadow the Werehog!" Sonic said t Shadow and howled out loud and ran away to find the queen.

They ran away, but Decode and Becode blocked thier way out. Eggman was behind them laughing.

" Ahh, Shadow, you should stay for a while, then you can become my pet." Eggman said to Shadow teasing him.

" NEVER!" Shadow yelled and threw a chaos spear at him and they ran away.

Eggman looks at Shadow and the group while they ran away.

" Should we go get them Doctor?" Decode asked.

" No. Shadow will never make it through the night." Eggman said while looking at the clock." Until midnight, Shadow will become my pet and also a werehog, so I might just stay here and see what'll happen next."

They laughed evilly. Then Sonic searches for the queen and saw a white cape in his path, walking. He padded slowly and soundless as possible. Then Sonic lunged towards it and grabbed it by the mouth, it screamed and tried to hit Sonic, but Sonic dragged it on the ground and carried it back to Mobius.


	4. Werehog Cure

Werehog Cure

Sonia, Manic, Rouge, Amy and Knuckles carried Shadow, ever since he got bitten by Sonic, they must hurry to find a cure for Shadow before he becomes a werehog like Sonic and then controlled by Dr. Eggman. Shadow tries to break away from them, but still have his grip, even if he wants to break free so he could walk by himself.

" LET ME GO, I DON'T NEED ALL OF YOUR HELP!" Shadow yelled at the people tring to help him.

" Shadow, we're still not letting you go. We need to go to Tails and Cyrus so we could fly back to Station Square to the hospital to find a cure for you before you completly turn into a werehog." Sonia said to the injured hedgehog.

They finally made it to the van and the X-Tornado whwere Tails and Cyrus was at, then Tails runs up to them and saw a huge bite mark on Shadow's arm with blood comming out fast.

" Whoa, what happend to him?!" Tails said while his eyes were filled with terror.

" He got bit by Sonic." Manic said while letting Shadow go.

Shadow fell and turned around snarling at them and stopped then shook his head ans stood on his hind legs. Then he limped towards the plane and got in.

" We don't have enough time, lets' go to Station Square." Tails said while getting in the plane.

They all got in and flew away, Sonic was dragging someone by the cape. Someone saw him dragging it and screamed at Sonic.

" WEREHOG!" A woman screamed.

Then ten soilders ran up to Sonic, then Sonic threw it on his back and he jumped away on the rooftops. They started to shoot him down, but keeps missing, he finally made it to the castle, jumped off of the roof and ran inside without being spotted by anyone. Om the X-Tornado. Shadow was panting and growling repeatlly and trying to get out of the X-Tornado. Knuckles holds him down and Shadow was still growling violently at him.

" We're here." Tails said while landing in front of the hospital.

They landed and got out. Knuckles was holing tight to Shadow so he couldn't break out and walked inside. A nurse walked up to them and Knuckles hands Shadow to them and both of them quickly tied Shadow to the operation bed.

" Now what happened?" The nurse asked Tails.

" Shadow got bit by a werehog and needs a cure." Tails explained.

" Well there's one cure and it's found in Chun-Nan." The nurse explained.

" Chun-Nan! That'll take a hour to get there." Tails panicked.

" Well you must hurry." The nurse told Tails.

They ran out and the nurse brought Shadow to a room. They got into the planes and van and flew to Chun-Nan.

**Chun-Nan doctor**

They finally got to Chun-Nan and Tails and Knuckles came out and looked around.

" Now where's this doctor at, we need the cure and fast!" Tails said while walking around.

" I'm right here." Then, a old man with glasses walks up to Tails and Knuckles.

" Oh." Knuckles sai while looking at him.

" My name is Zonshen. I am a master healer, how may I help you?" Zonshen asked the yellow fox.

" Yes, our friend needs help, he's gonna turn into a werehog." Tails explains.

" Oh a werehog cure, I tried it once with Sonic, but it didn't work. I wonder why." Zonshen Said to Tails.

" That was because Sonic had a side effect with 's machine effecting Dark Gaia and then efftecting Sonic and the night, but this time Shadow got bit by Sonic and he's turning into a werehog, do you have a cure for that, please Zonshen, you have to help us." Tails pleaded while his eyes were crying.

" Okay, let's see what I can find, I'll be right back." Zonshen told Tails and walked in his house.

Tails wiped his tears off of his face. " Heh. Works every time." Tails said to Knuckles.

" Yeah, I didn't know you were a fake crybaby." Knuckles chuckled.

" Only when I need the most important stuff." Tails said.

Then Zonshen came back out with a jar colored like the blue moon and handed it to Tails.

" Here you go and thanks for coming." Zonshen said to Tails.

" Thanks!" Tails said.

Then they both got back in the X-Tornado and flew back to Station Square.

**Running out of time**

Tails and Knuckles flew back to Station Square hospital and landed. They both got out quickly and ran inside, Tails ran up to the desk.

" Hi. My name is Miles Prower and I want to know which room is Shadow the Hedgehog is in please." Tails said politely.

" Oh, Shadow, let me see." The doctor said to Tails." Oh yes Shadow the Hedgehog is in room 807."

" Thanks!" Knuckles said to the doctor.

They ran around for 3 minutes and finally found room 807 and opened the door and saw the nurse and Shadow growling and snarling at the nurse. Tails and Knuckles walks up to her.

" How long has he been like this?" Knuckles asked the nurse.

" For about 40 minutes as soon as you two left." The nurse said.

" Well here, use this." Tails said to the nurse handing her the cure." It's a cure for Shadow before he becomes a werehog."

" Great! Now I need some time to try and settle him down." the nurse said to Tails and Knuckles.

They walk out and sat down in the waiting room. Back in the room where Shadow was in, his eyes were starting to turn into stilts and he starts to howl repeatlly. The nurse tries to give him the cure and as soon as he opened his mouth again, she poured it in his mouth. And after a minute, Shadow falls asleep peacefully, the nurse stitches his wounds and heals him. The nurse walks into the waiting room with her head down and it was midnight.

" , Mr. Knuckles..." The nurse said.

They bowed their heads down and the nurse raises her head and smiles.

" ... Shadow is gonna be fine!" They raised thier heads up in relief." He's resting now."

" Thank goodness, I thought I had to deal with another werehog." Knuckles said while wiping the sweat off of his head.

" Thank you." Tails said. " So can we see him?"

" Yes." the nurse said.

They walked back to Shadow's room and opens the door and saw him snoring lightly and fast asleep. And she closes the door.

" Come back 'til morning, he'll be fine then." The nurse told Tails.

" Okay. Treat him well." Tails said then walks out of the hospital.

Back in Mobius, Sonic brought it someone to and he sees a familiar cape.

" Ahh, it's you, Aleena!" Eggman yelled.

Then the woman took off her cape and showed her long purple hair and looked discracefully at Eggman.

" You will never get away with this." Aleena said bravely to Eggman.

" Oh we'll see, SONIC?!" Eggman yelled to his pet.

Sonic padded up to Eggman while he scratched at the back of his head causing him to purr and then saw Aleena and snarled at her.

" That's not Sonic." Aleena said to Eggman while putting her hand on her hip.

" Oh we'll , attack!" Eggman ordered.

Sonic crouched at Aleena and the sun rose. Sonic howls in pain and transformed to his normal self and panted as he was finished.

" No..." Aleena said.

" Yes, this is your son, Sonic and I'm controlling him well." Eggman said to Aleena.

She fell to the ground crying and Becode and Decode picked her up.

" Take her to the dungeon, I'll find out what to do with her later." Eggman ordered to his robots as they carries her away.

" YOU MONSTER!" Aleena yelled at Eggman as they dragged her to the dungeon.


	5. Back to Normal

Back to Normal

It was morning, then rushing down the street was Tails, Knuckles, Cyrus, Rouge and Amy, they ran back to the hospital were Shadow was son they could take him back and go back to Mobius. They ran inside and Tails walked to the desk to check in and take Shadow out.

" Hi, my name is Miles Prower and I like to check Shadow the Hedgehog out." Tails explained to the doctor.

" Oh Shadow the Hedgehog. Okay go ahead, he's ready to go." The doctor said while smiling.

" Thanks." Tails said to the doctor.

Tails turned around to the whole grou and Knuckles walks forward to Tails.

" We'll be back with Shadow, are you gonna be okay here?" Knuckles asked.

" Yeah, we'll be fine." Amy said.

They Tails and Knuckles nodded and walked to room 807, where Shadow was at, they found the room and opened it and saw Shadow awake, looking out the window staring at the sunset.

" Hey Shadow, ready to go?" Tails asked the black hedgehog.

Shadow turned around and saw his comreds." Yeah, I'm ready."

" Great, let's go. It's daytime and..."

" It is when Sonic has no strength." Shadow interrupted Knuckles.

" Yeah." Tails said.

Then they walk out of the room and Tails saw the bite mark Sonic gave to Shadow.

" So how did that bite feel like?" Tails asked Shadow.

" Like someone sticking thick needles through my body and after it, I can't remember after that because my head was spinning." Shadow said to Tails.

" Wow, it's that painful?" Knuckles asked Shadow

" Yeah and if I see that werehog again, I'll... Shadow growled and balled his fists.

" You can't fight him in that form and if you do it again, he might get a really good chance a biting you." Tails explained.

" Okay." Shadow said.

**Shadow's memory at 11:55**

I know that after Sonic bit me, I started to growl and snarl. As soon as I got on the X-Tornado, Knuckles was getting sick and tired of me growling and snarling at him and he pinned me down because I tried to escape the plane so I can transform, he had me very tight and after ten minutes, we finally arrived at the hospital and they had the nurse strap me to one of thier beds and send me away. When I was in the room for a hour since they left, I started to growl and snarl at the nurse, lucky for her I didn't try to snap at her, finally Tails and Knuckles came with the cure, as soon as they left, I started to howl repeatlly and the nurse then poured a bitter tasting potion down in my mouth. As soon as she got through, I slapped the jar out of her hands and snarled violently at her. After 5 minutes, I finally calmed down and went to sleep. I didn't think that turning into a werehog was that bad, even if I did, Eggman would send Sonic on me so he could control me like he did to Sonic, but if I did transformed into a werehog, I might have a chance of beating Sonic, I guess I have more important things to do, like track Eggman and Sonic.

**Shadow' memory finished back to right now**

They walked to the waiting room and everyone walked to Shadow.

" Are you okay?" Amy asked.

" Yeah for now." Shadow told Amy.

They walked to a diner and ate breakfast, Shadow stared at his half-finished plate and looked at everyone talking and eating. Shadow got up from his seat and walked out of the diner and looked at the sun. He hears a faint sound from far away.

" HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Someone yelled.

Shadow was surprised and ran inside.

" Shadow something wrong?" Cyrus asked the panting hedgehog.

" Someone's in danger." Shadow panted. " Man, I thought that I wasn't a werehog, oh well, it might be a side effect."

" Who.?" Rouge asked.

" MOTHER!" Sonia and Manic yelled.

Then they all got up ran ran to thier van and X-Tornado and flew off, back to Mobius.

**A Queen in Distress**

"HELP" Someone yelled again.

Decode and Becode dragged Aleena to the dungeon and chained her by one ankle.

" Let me go." Aleena yelled at the robots.

" No, you have to stay here until Dr. Eggman comes and deal with you." Decode said to the queen.

" Hey. Leave me alone with her." Eggman said to his robots.

They left and Sonic was at Eggman's side, Aleena looked at Sonic with anger and sadness.

" Sonic, why?" Aleena said crying.

" Oh, shut up. Don't you see, he's controlled by me and there's no way that you can do about it." Eggman snickered at Aleena.

Eggamn leaves. " Sonic, stay here and make sure she never escapes, oh wait, she can't!" Eggman teased Aleena as he left.

Aleena looks at Sonic and he glares back.

" Sonic, you have to break out of this." Aleena said to Sonic.

" I don't have to follow your orders, only Eggman." Sonic said to Aleena as he looked at the door.

" Sonic." Aleena said while crying.

Sonic looked at her and she looks back and saw his eyes as they glared at her. Sonic sits down away from her and Aleena saw a cut on Sonic's side.

" Oh, so that's why. Eggman must've put something in you and controlling you with it like a toy, but you're not a toy, you're my son and not just any son, a hero and hereoes don't get controlled by villans." Aleena thought.

**Dungeon time**

Shadow and the others arrived at Mobius and got out of thier planes and van.

" I'll take over this time, go and help out." Cyrus said to Tails.

" Right." Tails said to Cyrus.

Then they ran in Mobius and saw Eggman and Decode and Becode with him and flew in his hover ship and flew away. Shadow's ears perked and looks at the castle and ran towards it and went inside and they saw Shadow run in and they ran after him.

" Why's he going in the dungeon for?" Manic asked Sonia.

" I don't know, but let's get him." Sonia said to Manic.

They ran in the dungeon and Shadow appered from the shadows and blocked thier way and listen closly.

" Hold up, Sonic's in here and when I give the signal, you come in and hold him down." Shadow explained.

Shadow formed a Chaos Spear and threw it at Sonic, but Sonic's ears perked and dodged.

They ran in and shut the dungeon door. Sonic looks at Shadow with his eyes slowly turning bloody red.

" How was your night, werehog?" Sonic smirked.

" Not good, but I'm not a werehog." Shadow said back to Sonic.

" Well, at night, let's try again." Sonic recommended.

" Listen, I don't want to be like you, and also you're just weak like always." Shadow teased Sonic.

" Oh yeah?" Sonic growled.

Then he jumped at Shadow, but Knuckles grabbed him good like he did Shadow last night. Sonic squirmed around but couldn't get away. Knuckles squeezed Sonic more, then Sonic punched on his face and got into a fighting postion and looked at the group growling.

" Heh, you think that'll stop me, you and your friends have to do better than that to catch me." Sonic teased.

" MOTHER!" Sonia and Manic exclaimed as they saw thier mother.

They ran to thier mother and tried to take the chains off, but it didn't make a scratch.

" It's no use I tried everything." Aleena said to Sonia and Manic.

While they were distracted, Sonic ran away and caught up to Eggman. Knuckles tried to punch it but it didn't even have a dint on it.

" This stupid thing won't budge!" Knuckles said while pounding the chain continually.

" Let me try." Amy said while bringing out her Piko-Piko hammer

She bangs it on the chains and it only dinted it a little bit and she got angry and kept on going, then on the 6th time it finally broke.

" Now let's get the heck out of here!" Knuckles yelled then ran.

Sonic ran in theier way and blocked the door.

" You are not getting past m..."

Amy swung her hammer and knocked him out and they conitinue to run away out of the dungeon.


End file.
